


Tying the Knot

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Not what you're thinking...





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

 

**Tying the Knot**

**by: Evelyn**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Ryan tries to play matchmaker for Donna and the new Senate counsel.  
**Spoiler:** Through The Benign Prerogative  


"Your tie is crooked." 

Josh scowled at Ryan Pierce, who was decked out in a black tuxedo with a dark blue plaid bowtie and matching vest. The DCOS untied the offending neckwear once more, exhaling a frustrated snort. 

"Didn't you ever learn to tie a bowtie?" 

Josh directed a death ray glare at the intern who ignored it and returned his attention to an old catalogue, marked with post-it notes, he'd found on the desk. 

"Don't you have someplace else to go?" he growled. 

"Not really," Ryan answered without looking up. "Why don't you get a clip-on?" 

"Only monkeys and five year olds wear clip-ons," Josh muttered. 

"And they ruin the whole Tony Bennett look you've got going," came a voice from the doorway. 

Josh whirled around and broke out into a full-dimple grin. "Thank God you made it in time." 

"Sorry, the meeting ran late," Donna explained as she crossed the room. Josh stood quietly, smirk firmly in place, hands clasped behind his back, as the blonde assistant took the two ends of the bowtie and began to weave her magic. 

"Who else was there?" Josh asked. He could feel her breath tickle his cheek as she looped the black silk under, over, and through. 

"The pardon attorney from Justice, Joe Quincy, Jack Holmes from Families Against Mandatory Minimums, Tim Smythe from the Speaker's Office, and this new guy from the Senate Judiciary Committee, Mike McElvoy. They didn't seem surprised that it was me instead of you there," she added, raising her eyebrows in question, while continuing to pull the bowtie into shape. 

"The President made it clear that you were going to be the point person on this issue," Josh said quietly. 

"That suggestion come from anyone I know?" she asked, stepping back to inspect her handiwork, tugging slightly on the left end. 

He ignored the question and bounced lightly in place as he underwent her scrutiny. "What did Smythe have to say?" 

"Mike McElvoy?" Ryan interjected. "I know him. His kid brother Matt was in my class at Harvard. God one time, at the Harvard -Yale game, Matt painted his body crimson, I mean ALL of his body," Ryan said slowly and grinned. "Then at halftime, he staged his own little show. Kind of overshadowed the marching band. Course it helped that he'd consumed like half a keg." 

"Could we cut the six degrees of separation from Ryan Pierce and let me hear Donna's report?" Josh snapped, fixing a glare on the young intern, who returned to his catalogue with a quiet "whatever." 

"So as you were saying," Josh turned back to Donna. "What about Smythe?" 

"What we expected. He said that the Speaker will block any legislation that reduces mandatory minimums for drug offenders and then threw in that he couldn't believe that the President would release almost three dozen felons at one time. He insisted it was unprecedented, which of course, was the point," Donna sighed, then brightened, "But Mike said that Senator Kelman is considering holdings hearings on the issue." 

"That's great. I haven't met McElvoy yet. He just was appointed two weeks ago. What's he like?" 

"Smart, funny, you're gonna like him," she said agreeably. With one final look, she patted Josh's bowtie and brushed off nonexistent lint from his shoulder. "You're set." 

"Thanks, but ummm, you're not," Josh said looking at Donna's pink sweater set and dark grey slacks. 

"No wonder you're Deputy Chief of Staff. Your powers of observation are astounding," she said with a laugh. "Look, why don't you go on? I don't want to hold you up." 

"Ok," Ryan said quickly, snapping shut the catalogue and moving towards the door. "If we don't hustle, they'll have run out of the good champagne and be serving that domestic swill. Besides, I'm getting good vibes from the assistant in the travel office. I wouldn't mind doing a little traveling with that one, let me tell you. Come on, let's go." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Josh said, focusing on his assistant and ignoring the young man tapping his foot in front of him. "We'll wait for you." 

"Ryan's right," Donna answered. 

"*Yes*" came the exultant cry with a raised fist accompaniment. Josh glared at the intern who answered with a shrug of the shoulders. 

"Not about the champagne, and let me add," she said with a pointed look at the intern, "that you don't have a prayer of a chance with Jenny in Travel. Not after that little escapade in the Xerox room. Trust me, no one was impressed with the copy you made of .." Ryan held up his hand and Josh's eyebrows went up to his hairline. 

"But you," and she looked sternly at the Deputy Chief of Staff, "you have to get over to the reception now. You've got to buttonhole Miller and Stein about the appropriations bill for Commerce." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you'll meet us there?" Josh said reluctantly, moving out the door.. 

"Absolutely. I've got to get changed and once Mike gets here, we'll come right over." Donna reached for the garment bag hanging from the coat rack in Josh's office. 

"Mike? McElvoy?" Josh stopped in his tracks and turned to face his assistant. 

"Yes. It's his first White House reception and he was a little nervous. I told him that I'd walk in with him. We're hoping to buttonhole Vince Jackson from Myers' office and see if we can get him on board for hearings too," Donna slipped off her cardigan and kicked off her shoes. "Now get out so I can change." Ryan loomed back into the doorway. "Go," she made a shooing motion with her hands, "There's not going to be any kind of show here." 

"Sure you don't need any help with your zipper," Ryan asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Out." 

Josh grabbed the intern by his shoulders, pushed him out the door, and closed it firmly behind him. 

"I don't want you talking to anyone," Josh began almost immediately. 

"Come on, I can handle myself," Ryan insisted. 

"Your job is to shut up and listen," Josh growled, walking quickly. Ryan stepped up his pace to keep up. 

"So McElvoy," Josh began. "He likes his booze?" 

"You bet. You know the statue of John Harvard in the Yard?" Well one time Matt and I." 

"No, his brother, Mike. He liked to go drinking with you too?" 

Ryan snorted. "The guy's 15 years older than Matt and makes President Bartlet look like a party animal. Nah, he just was dispatched by the parents to straighten out a couple of messes that baby brother got into." 

Josh considered that information, then stopped. "You go on. I.I forgot a memo that I need to give Matt Skinner." 

"You want me to go back and get it?" Ryan asked reluctantly. 

"Nah, go on. I mean it, though," Josh warned. "Not a word to anyone in that room whose name has been on a ballot. That includes for class president," he yelled as Ryan started to run down the hall. 

Josh walked through the bullpen and met Margaret, who was chatting with a tall, blonde, bespectacled man in a tuxedo. "Josh, this is Mike McElvoy." 

The DCOS shook the outstretched hand of the new Judiciary counsel. 

"Donna asked me to bring Mike back. Can you wait with him? Leo needs me to get some papers over to the OEOB." 

"No problem," Josh said, waving off the red-haired assistant. 

"I don't want to hold you up," Mike offered affably. "I can wait in the lobby." 

"No, it's good to have a chance to meet you. Donna said you're committed to revisiting Mandatory Minimums," the DCOS said slowly. 

"Absolutely. Donna was very persuasive today. I don't think she convinced Smythe, but he's this side of Attila the Hun so nothing was going to change his opinion. But I could see that she garnered his respect because she knew the stuff cold. I've been working on this issue for five years and she knew everything I did and maybe more. She's going to be quite valuable on this committee," Mike said with a smile, " but you already know that, I'm sure." 

"I do," Josh insisted. 

"Hey what are you doing here?" 

The two men towards to the sound of the voice and watched Donna walk gracefully down the hall, hips softly swaying. In the space of a few minutes, she had changed from crisp office attire to the elegant navy blue silk and chiffon gown she'd worn a year earlier at the Inauguration. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight chignon, with a few curls framing her face. Delicate crystal pendant earrings and a thin gold filigree bracelet were perfect accessories. 

As Josh stared at the vision in front of him, Mike said breathlessly, "You look amazing." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Donna smiled shyly. "Thank you." She turned her attention to Josh. "What are you doing here?" 

"You look.. Um.nice." 

"Thanks, but why aren't you aren't you at the reception?" 

"I.I forgot something. It's.it's on my desk." 

He stood rooted, staring at Donna. 

"Don't you want to get it?" Donna finally asked. 

"Uh, sure, yeah," Josh mumbled and walked into his office. He could hear Mike and Donna chatting about the layout of the West Wing, as he searched around his desk, trying to figure out something he could grab that made sense. He was drawing a blank since he hadn't needed anything, but finally took the memo on healthcare that he tucked into his inside pocket. 

"Got it," Josh announced as he rejoined the group. 

"Shall we go?" Donna asked the two men. Mike gestured that she should lead the way and immediately started walking on her right side. Josh moved up next to her left side and put his hand on the small of her back. Donna gave an abbreviated tour of the West Wing as the trio walked to the East Room. 

"This must be old hat to you by now," Mike said, as he started to stumble over a trashcan left in the hallway. Donna reached out quickly to steady him. 

"Thanks," Mike said, holding on to Donna's arm for a moment longer than necessary. 

"I'd hate to have you sue us the first time you visit the White House," Donna grinned. "But in answer to your question, this place never gets old, does it, Josh?" Donna turned to the DCOS. 

"Never," he said firmly, returning his hand to the small of her back as they continued down the hallway. 

They reached the East Room where the strains of a string quartet could be heard above the din of voices and the clinking of glasses. 

"Josh, there's Congressman Miller," Donna pointed through the crowd to a short balding man by the bar. "Do you want me to get Congressman Stein before Mike and I find Vince Jackson." 

Josh shook his head. "No, he's around. They're like Ed and Larry." 

"Twins." Donna laughed. 

"Separated at birth," Josh finished with a grin. Reluctantly dropping his hand from Donna's back, he worked his way through the crowd to the bar where Representative Miller immediately latched on to the DCOS. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Mike asked, signaling a passing waiter. He took a glass of champagne and offered it to Donna. 

"No thanks. Let's find Vince. I think I see him across the room with, damn, he's with Smythe," Donna said, exasperation clear in her voice. 

"Maybe we should wait." Mike suggested, but Donna began moving through the throngs with a gentle determination. 

"Good evening, Tim," Donna nodded to the legislative aide to Speaker Haffley. "Vince." Donna offered a genuine smile to the long-time political aide to the Democratic House Minority Whip. A courtly gentleman from South Carolina, Vince Jackson's down-home expressions and laconic drawl often fooled naïve opponents. 

"Vince, I'd like you to meet Mike McElvoy, the new counsel of the Senate Judiciary committee." 

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. McElvoy. And Ms. Moss, you look particularly lovely tonight. You make an old man feel young again." 

Donna grinned. "Who you calling old, sir?" 

"Excuse me," Tim Smythe said coldly. "I see someone I have to catch. You'll remember what I said, Vince. Good to see you Donna, Mike," and the young Republican moved away. 

"That man could take the fun out of a Saturday night bath," the older gentleman said with a smile. 

Donna and Mike laughed. 

The man from Carolina continued, "I hope you'll forgive me, Ms. Moss. I've been remiss in not sending you a personal note of thanks." 

Donna looked surprise. "For what, sir?" 

"I heard about your role in making sure that Social Security recipients didn't lose a single payment during the shutdown a few months ago. My Mama, bless her, was worried when DC came to a grinding halt, but I should have known that you'd take care of it." 

Donna blushed. "Thank you, but how did you know?" 

"Josh told me at the Leadership Breakfast the week after the budget crisis was resolved." 

"You saved Social Security?" Mike asked in amazement. 

"Don't be silly," Donna said with a smile. 

"She did, indeed," Vince said firmly. 

"Forgive me, but I see Toby signaling me to come over. Mike, will you tell Vince about our meeting this afternoon?" 

"Sure," Mike said, never taking his eyes off the blue-gowned assistant as she wended her way over to the Director of Communications. 

"She's quite a filly," the older gentleman observed, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Yes sir," Mike said decisively, his eyes still fixed on the blonde across the room. 

"You're not the first to make that observation," Vince added. "But you're new in town, aren't you." 

"Yes, sir." 

"A word of advice. Don't be scratching at that hen house door." 

"Excuse me?" Mike snapped back to face the old gentleman. 

"Going down that road is 'bout as useless as a pocket in your underwear," Vince said softly. "Tell Donna she can count on the Minority Whip. Mandatory Minimums don't work and they unfairly penalize the poor and the disenfranchised. Now you'll have to excuse me, I need to see a man about a drink," and with a nod, he moved towards the bar. 

Mike started to walk over to join Donna and Toby, when he heard a voice behind him and a tug on his jacket. "Mike." 

Mike turned and looked blankly at the young man facing him. 

"It's Ryan, Ryan Pierce. Your brother Matt's friend," he explained. "I work with Josh Lyman." 

"Oh I remember you," Mike said coolly, as memories surfaced of his last encounter with the young staffer. "You work with Josh Lyman?" 

"Absolutely. I'm one of the policy analysts," Ryan said smoothly. 

"Really?" Mike said doubtfully. 

"I came to the reception with him. I'm basically his right hand man," Ryan insisted. 

"Funny I thought that was Donna Moss' job," Mike countered. 

"Donna's his assistant." 

"Do you know her well?" 

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Ryan asked confidently. 

"Is she.?" Mike paused, "is she seeing anyone?" 

"No strings on that one," Ryan said, looking around and catching sight of Donna who was now talking to Joe Quincy. "But many have tried." 

"Really?" 

"You want me to talk you up a little?" Ryan said, lowering his voice. 

"Nah. Just wondered." 

"Well if you want me to put in a good word for you with either Josh or Donna." 

"Thanks kid. I'll tell Matt I saw you," Mike said, moving on. 

"And that I was doing good," Ryan added with a laugh. He watched the House Counsel walk over to Donna Moss and whisper something in her ear. She nodded, seemed to look around the room for someone, then caught Ryan's eye and motioned for him to come over. 

"I'm going back to the office with Mike to go over the files on the pardon cases from last month. I don't see Josh. He's probably in one of the side rooms with Stein and Miller. Can you tell him?" 

"Sure, no problem," he said with a wink to Mike. 

Donna and Mike left the reception and Ryan spied Jenny from the travel office and a group of interns huddled in a corner of the room. He quickly snagged another glass of champagne and with a smirk firmly in place, made his way over to the group. 

It was there that Josh finally found him after 15 minutes of searching. "Pierce? Have you seen Donna?" 

"She left with Mike McElvoy." 

"What? Why?" 

"I'll be right back," Ryan assured the group of young women as he stepped away to face Josh. 

"Look, they decided to go somewhere more private, if you get my drift," Ryan said smoothly. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Josh said loudly, which caught the attention of several guests around them. He lowered his voice. "Where did they go?" 

"Mike asked if she were a free agent, I said 'sure', next thing I know, she's saying something about files, blah, blah, blah." 

"Are you crazy?" Josh demanded, his voice rising again. 

"Listen, she's a beautiful woman, he's a cool guy, it's not like you're ever gonna make a move," he said defiantly. 

"Watch it," Josh warned, balling his hands into tight fists. 

"Oh, please. You have to hold your hands behind your back every time she ties your bowtie so you don't jump her. Tony Bennett look my ass." 

"Where did they go?" Josh yelled, this time not caring who heard him. 

"Josh?" CJ was instantly by his side. "Everything okay?" 

"Hell no. This brat decided to play matchmaker for Donna." 

Josh stormed out of the East Room and raced down the hall towards his office. The bullpen was dim and deserted. Most junior staffers had left for the evening. 

He could see from a distance that Donna's cubicle was dark. 

"Damn," he muttered in frustration as he came to her small office space.. He slammed his palm against the doorframe. After a moment's thought, he headed full steam for his own office and flung open the door. 

The man with the 760 verbal scores couldn't think of any words. He stared, mouth open, slack-jawed, at the sight in front of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Josh." 

The Deputy Chief of Staff couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"Josh," Donna screeched again. She hastily grabbed for her grey slacks and held them in front of her, barely covering her pink demi-bra and matching bikini underwear. 

"What are you doing here?" Donna hissed. She tried to rearrange her slacks, but the wool pants did a poor job of concealing the expanse of alabaster skin that had Josh in a state of amazement and unfettered pleasure. It was his fantasies, daydreams, and night reveries all right before him and much better than he'd imagined. 

"Josh, for God's sake, turn around," Donna demanded. "Or better yet, get out. What are you doing here anyway?" 

Josh could hear her voice, but couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell him. There was no way someone was suggesting that he stop looking. 

"Joshua , what is the matter with you? Did you hear me? Get out." 

At last, her words registered and he was reduced, once again, to a state of complete incoherency. "Uh, uh, uh." 

Donna sidled over to Josh, slacks still clutched to her chest, and with one hand, pushed on his shoulder until he finally turned around and faced the door. Breaking the vision seemed to help. Suddenly, it struck him what he'd just seen, and then remembered what he hadn't. 

Josh whirled around again, this time catching Donna with her pink sweater pulled halfway over her head. She had dropped the slacks as she donned her top, so he was again mesmerized by the slip of pink panties. 

"Josh!" This time her voice was indignant. "What the hell are you doing?" She grabbed for her slacks again, one arm through the sleeve of her sweater, the other still bare. 

"Where's McElvoy?" Josh demanded, looking around his small office. He started to head for the desk to check under it, but was stopped short by the shocked look on Donna's face. 

"I have no idea," she said. "Why do you need him?" She motioned with her hand for him to turn around, and this time he did. 

"Close the door, please," she asked, "before anyone else barges in here." 

He briefly wondered if he was supposed to be on the other side of the door, but decided to stay put. 

"Where's McElvoy?" he repeated. 

"Walking home? Going back to the office? I don't know. Do you want me to call and leave a message?" 

"He's not here?" Josh interrupted. He started to pivot, but was stopped but a brisk, "Josh." He could hear the rustle of material and then a zipper being raised. 

"You can turn around now," Donna said. 

When he faced her, she was fully dressed, pulling at the chignon, then running her fingers through her hair and shaking it free. 

"I'm.I'm.er.um.sorry." 

Her cheeks were flushed and she was flustered. She tugged at the edges of her sweater to make sure she was covered up. Finally she asked, "What the hell happened?" 

"Um, nothing important," Josh offered. 

Faced with the rise of her eyebrow, he added, "It can wait until tomorrow. I was just.just coming in to get my coat and didn't realize you were in here." 

She considered this for a moment, then asked, "But why did you think Mike would be in here? Wait a minute.why did you think he'd be in here if I was in here?" 

Josh remained silent, avoiding the steady look of the woman opposite him. "Why did you think that Mike was in here?" she repeated. 

"I heard that you'd left with him," Josh murmured. 

"I did. Soooo?" 

"Well I thought that maybe you'd gone out with him," Josh said defensively. 

"And that meant he'd be in here while I changed my clothes?" Donna shot back. 

"No, no.of course not. Did he ask you out?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

"So he does like you." 

"Yes he does, so what?" 

"Are you going out to meet him now?" 

"What difference is it to you?" Donna said evenly. "You better start talking and talking fast, Mister Lyman." 

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I shouldn't have barged in here.not that I knew you were undressed when I did.but I shouldn't have looked.so I'm sorry," he finished lamely. 

"Not even close," Donna snapped. "Why does it matter if Mike McElvoy asked me out?" 

"It doesn't." 

His answer was met with silence and a steady glare. 

"It's not what it looks like," he began. 

"What does it look like to you?" Donna demanded. 

"It's just something I said. It doesn't mean anything." He untied the silk neckwear, unbuttoned the top of his tuxedo shirt, and began leafing through some folders in his inbox. 

"I see," Donna said coolly, perching on the visitor chair to pull on some socks and sneakers. She stood and stuffed her dress shoes in her tote bag, then slipped on her plaid tan overcoat. 

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken when Josh finally turned around and blurted out, "So where are you going now?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"Um, if you're going home, I didn't know if you needed a ride or something," he tried. 

She stared at him for a moment, then muttered, "I'm an idiot," pivoted on her heel and walked out of the office. 

Josh stood speechless for a few moments, then grabbed his navy overcoat and ran after her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Donna was almost at the gates on Pennsylvania Avenue when Josh caught up with her. 

"Wait," he yelled, but Donna kept walking. 

He grabbed her arm, but she pulled free. "Leave it alone, Josh." 

"I'm.I'm sorry." 

She whirled around to face him. "What are you sorry about? Tell me what's going on." 

He wasn't prepared. "Um, sorry for barging in on you." 

She waved him off, and started walking again. 

"Wait.sorry for looking," he offered. She lengthened her stride, pulling away from him. 

He hustled to catch up. He moved slightly ahead of her, then turned around and walked backwards as he continued to apologize. 

"I'm sorry for asking if you were meeting McElvoy," he said, trying to reach for her hand. She brushed him off. 

"Why did you care? Why do you want to know if I'm going out with him?" Donna demanded. 

He glanced behind him, checking that the path was clear, then kept moving since Donna showed no intention of stopping. 

"I.I just wanted.I wasn't sure he was a good guy. What do you know about him?" Josh countered. 

"He graduated magna cum laude from Harvard, made law review at Stanford, clerked for Souter, worked for Aiken, Gump for 8 years, and was the lead attorney on three pro bono first amendment cases," she fired back. 

"So you were checking him out," Josh snapped. 

"I pulled his bio for you," Donna stormed, pushing past Josh. "Just like I do for every new Senate counsel." 

"I'm sorry," Josh mumbled, again, and ran to catch up with Donna as she crossed Pennsylvania Avenue and headed up 17th Street. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean it." 

"Leave it alone, Josh, just leave it alone. Better yet, leave me alone," Donna yelled, picking up her pace. 

Josh trotted along side of her. "Listen, would you just stop for a minute and talk." 

"No." 

"I can explain." 

She didn't answer and didn't stop. 

"Donnatella, please just listen for a second," he pleaded. He stopped and watched as she continued up the street. But after a moment she turned and faced him. A couple walking past them gawked, but Josh waved them off. 

Now that he had her attention, he didn't know what to say. She folded her arms across her chest and stared stonily at him. 

"I'm sor." 

"Don't say it. You don't even know what to be sorry for," Donna said abruptly. 

He struggled to find something that would please her. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk," he finally said softly. 

"You were," she said calmly. "But why?" 

He started to shrug his shoulders and looked down at the ground, refusing to meet her eyes. 

"Will you agree that you have done this before?" 

He nodded silently. 

"And is it likely to happen again?" 

Reluctantly he nodded in agreement. 

He could hear her exhale a deep breath and then heard her moving towards him. He looked up and saw a small glimmer of a smile on her face and he began to relax. 

"Ask me what I said when Mike invited me out?" Donna said quietly. 

"What?" he asked timidly. 

"I told him that I was already involved with someone." 

"You are?" 

Josh looked confused, but Donna took his hand, then continued. "Yes. I told him that I had been involved for a very long time with a man who is fascinating, gentle, kind, caring, funny, giving, smart." 

Josh started to grin. 

"And that the only thing wrong with the relationship is that the sex is crappy." 

"What?" Josh yelped. 

"I consider no sex as crappy, how about you?" Donna said with a straight face. 

He grinned, then murmured, "Oh yeah. Definitely, we've got to change that. Especially now that I've seen." 

Donna swatted his arm. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. 

He looked deep into her eyes and saw the look of love that had always been there. With a small smile, he tilted his head, leaned close and brushed his lips against hers. 

For a moment the kiss was sweet and gentle and full of promise. But quickly, it deepened, his hands pulling her flush against him, her hands playing with the curls at the back of his neck. Finally they finally broke apart, breathless. 

"Not crappy at all," Donna murmured. 

"I promise. Crappy won't even be in the vocabulary," Josh said with a grin. He slipped his arm around her waist and set off up the street for home. 

The End 


End file.
